


Descendants Oneshots

by charlottedrake



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Huma - Freeform, M/M, MEVIE, Multi, Multi-ships, Umal, basically every ship - Freeform, bc they all love each other, canon and non canon, do Gil and Harry have a ship name?, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Basically where I write one-shots for ships that I love.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for over a month until I finally decided to post it.

Chapter 1 - Fencing and Smiles (Mal x Uma)  
Chapter 2 - Hero and Thief (Jay x Carlos)


	2. Fencing and Smiles

It was weird.

 

The fact that she was around now, her dorm literally three doors away from her and Evie’s. She knew that this was something that would be hard to get used to but, it was also really weird bumping into her every morning on their way to class. 

 

She never knew if she should acknowledge her or not, they’d usually just stare at each other for like three seconds, before taking their separate ways.

 

Mal always found her eyes following her for a few extra seconds though, before turning away, continuing towards her destination.

 

She hadn't interacted with her either, for she knew that there might still be some bad blood between them. Besides, she had promised Ben that there would be no problems between them, therefore she figured that if they wouldn't interact at all, then there wouldn't be any trouble.

 

And it worked. For a while at least, because eventually, everything does come to an end. And them avoiding each other, was one of those things that would be coming to an end, thanks to their gym coach.

 

After passing Remedial Goodness 101, Uma had been assigned her own classes at Auradon Prep, and much to Mal’s dismay, the young sea witch just so happened to be in a handful of her classes, gym being one of them.

 

“This week, we'll be learning how to fence!” Coach Jennifer had announced as soon as class started. “It's not a common sport for you girls, but thanks to one of your classmates, Lonnie, we're hoping that this will inspire more of you ladies to try out for any of our teams!”

 

Mulan and Li Shang’s daughter, beamed as soon as the words left Coach Jennifer’s mouth. After all, she was really excited and hoping to create more opportunities for the girls at Auradon Prep.

 

“You'll be partnered up with another classmate for the rest of the week, together you will practice fencing, only to demonstrate your skills on Friday, for a major grade.” Coach Jennifer explains as she fiddled with her whistle. “Any questions?”

 

Evie, Mal’s best friend, slightly raises her hand. “Um yes, will we be allowed to pick our partners or will they be assigned?” She curiously asks. Her eyes landing on Mal, she knew for sure who she wanted her partner to be.

 

Same went for the purple-haired witch, she wasn't really a big fan of the idea of fencing, but if she had to, then she would want her best friend to be right by her side.

 

Mal’s eyes then slowly wandered towards Uma, the girl had joined the class just a few days ago, but already seemed to have befriended Audrey. It was an odd combination, given that they were nothing alike, but then again, neither were her and Evie.

 

The green-eyed girl, couldn't help but wonder how happy Uma must've been, given that the girl is an excellent sword fighter. Whoever got partnered up with her would have a very difficult opponent.

 

“ _ I  _ will be assigning the partners.” Coach Jennifer replies as she walked towards the bulletin board and pointed at a piece of paper, “As a matter of fact, I have already assigned the groups. So why don't you all come along, and get together already. The sooner we get started, the more time you'll have to practice together!”

 

The girls began to crowd. Everyone wanting to learn who their partner would be.

 

“God, I really hope I get partnered with you M.” Evie says as they stood behind the crowd of girls. “Or at least someone who isn't so good at it. I would hate to get crushed in front of everyone.”

 

“Hey, as long as you don't get put with Lonnie you're good.”

 

“Or Uma.”

 

Mal’s eyes shift towards the girl with the braided hair, “Right. Lonnie or Uma.” She agrees. The young fairy let her eyes linger on the girl, she definitely looks different. She usually never saw the girl without any leather on, but now she was wearing casual gym clothes, just like her.

 

Suddenly, Mal heard her best friend shriek slightly, causing her to turn her head towards the blue-haired girl.

 

“I can't believe I totally just jinxed myself!” Evie sighs right after finding out who her partner was. Lonnie. Great. Now she was definitely going to get crushed at this.

 

“Hey Evie!”  Mulan’s daughter call out to blue-haired girl. 

 

Evie quickly turned to face her best friend, giving her a worried look. “Wish me luck and pray that I don’t lose a hand! I just got my nails done yesterday, what a waste of money it would be.” she pouts, before making her way towards her partner.

 

Mal couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at her friend. Evie really didn’t have a hard time fitting in here in Auradon, she’s actually really great friends with almost all of the girls at Auradon Prep.

 

As for Mal, she only hung around with Evie, Jay, Carlos, or Ben. Sometimes Lonnie or Jane, if they were around. It was a lot harder for her to fit in, especially when there’s so much expected from her, given that she is the King’s girlfriend. She’s under so much pressure at times, that she often forgets that she’s still a teenager, and that she’s allowed to live life and make mistakes. Sometimes, she forgets that she still has options and that she shouldn’t commit herself to a relationship at so young. 

 

There are also times when she actually considers taking a break from her relationship with Ben. It’s not that she doesn’t care for the young King, it’s just that it’s hard trying to be someone when she’s not even sure who she is as a person yet. She still has so much to discover, so much to live, and trying to fit into a specific role, can drain her out every now and then.

 

“Boo!” Mal jumps as she feels two hands grab her shoulders, obviously intending to startle the young fae. 

 

She turns around and comes face to face with a cackling Uma, “You should’ve seen yourself.” the young sea witch snorts. “You jumped higher than a frightened little cat. Auradon really has changed you Mal.”

 

“Speak for yourself. You’re talking to me and I don’t see any loathing in your eyes.” Mal responds, a smug smile appears on her face. “Either the Auradon spirit has really gotten into you or you don’t hate me as much as you claim to do. And given the fact that you made the effort to get my attention, I think I’m going to go with the second alternative.”

 

Uma rolled her eyes, “Don’t get too hot headed princess, if I had a choice, I would go the rest of my life without acknowledging your existence-”

 

“You say that, yet here you are.” the green-eyed girl smirks. She always found some joy in teasing Uma. “Even off the Isle, you’re still seeking my attention. I’m flattered-”

 

“Or, maybe it turns out that you and I are partners for the rest of the week?” Uma cuts her off, growing slightly irritated with the girl’s haughty attitude. 

 

Mal’s smile drops as she turned to look at the list of names. And sure enough, her name was printed right next to Uma’s. “What?!” the girl shrieks. This had to be a joke, she couldn’t be partnered with Uma? They’ll most likely spend most of their time arguing than actually practicing, which will end up with Mal failing this assignment. “Coach Jennifer, I don’t think pairing me with  _ her  _ is such a good idea.”

 

Coach Jennifer looks up from her clipboard and crossed her arms, clearly taken aback by Mal’s objection. “And why is that?” she questions.

 

“Because I-” 

 

“How cute, you thought I actually cared why.” Coach Jennifer bursts out laughing. “Listen Mal, the purpose of this assignment is for you girls to learn how to work with people who you normally wouldn’t think about working with. Therefore, what’s up on the board is final and you’re just going to have figure out  way to make it work.”

 

Mal let out a sigh, she was definitely having bitter feelings towards her coach. She really wasn’t a fan of the idea of her and Uma being partners. If it didn’t work for them back in the isle, then why would it work for them now.

 

“I know I’m not supposed to feel or think like this here in Auradon.” Mal stiffens as she feels Uma whisper in her ear, from behind. “But that look of misery on your face really makes my heart jump in glee.” 

 

Mal clenched her fists as she heard the aqua-haired girl laugh. Working with Uma was definitely going to be a challenge for her, and she’s going to find a way to keep herself together and deal with it in a mature way, like she’s supposed to do.

 

\-----------

 

Keeping herself together? Yeah, she was over that at this point.

 

They were on their first day of practice and Uma had already managed to piss her off at least six times already. 

 

“Can you stop knocking my sword off my hand?!” the purple-haired girl finally snaps, as soon as Uma succeeds in knocking her sword off her hand for the seventh time now.

 

“Not my fault you’re a lousy fencer.” Uma replies with a snort.

 

“Well I’m not going to get any better if you keep knocking the stupid sword out of my hand!” Mal replies, the frustration we evident in her voice.

 

“You just need to learn how to defend yourself.” Uma tells her as she walks a bit closer to her. “I gave you many opportunities to do so and you didn’t, so that’s all on you princess.”

 

“Can you stop calling me that?” Mal asks, she was growing tired of hearing people call her that or “Lady of the Court”. She didn’t want to be a princess or lady of the court, she just wanted to be Mal. A teenager. 

 

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Uma fake pouts. “Does the princess not like being called princess? Does she her majesty prefer the title _Lady_ _of_ _the_ _Court_ or _Queen?”_

 

Mal lets out a heavy sigh, the young sea witch really was testing her patience. “Don’t call me that either.” she replies in a low and tired voice. She didn’t want to be a queen either, she was tired of people assigning her roles that she did not want to live up to.

 

“Why not?” Uma wonders out loud as she stood right next to the fairy, and stared at her. “It’s what you are, since you’re dating the  _ King.” _

 

Mal turns her head and finds herself locking eyes with the young girl. It wasn’t the first time that she’s locked eyes with her, but it was the first time that she found herself finding comfort in them when she did.

 

“It’s just not who I am.”

 

“Who are you then?”

 

All it took was for Mal to slightly glance down for her to realize how close the aqua-haired girl was standing next to her. It almost reminded her of the times back when they were friends. Back when Uma was once the friend that she cared about the most.

 

“I don’t know.” Mal breathes out, making no effort to put any distance between her and the young sea witch. Not that she would ever admit this out loud, but for some reason, she enjoyed having her this close.

 

“Well, while you try to figure that out, why don’t you pick up your sword and we’ll continue practicing.” Uma suggests as she grabs her sword. “Cause, I don’t know about you but I really don’t wanna get an F on a class as easy as gym.”

 

\-----------

 

Day two of training was just as difficult for Mal, and it didn’t help that now they had to wear the big white suits with helmets. It only made it harder for her to concentrate.

 

“How is it possible that you’re even worse than you were yesterday?” Uma questions with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Come on Mal, get your head in the game! After today, we only have three days of practice!”

 

“It’s hopeless!” Mal snaps as she threw her sword and helmet to the ground. She sits down rests her back against the wall, “Since when did things get so complicated.”

 

Uma finds herself sitting down right besides the purple-haired girl. “It’s fencing Mal.” she says as she removes her helmet as well. “You swing, you strike, you’re out. It’s not as complicated as you’re making it to be.”

 

“I just wish everything would be a whole lot easier.” Mal continues to speak, not paying much attention to Uma’s words.

 

“Okay, I’m beginning to think this isn’t about fencing.” Uma points out. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“You already did.”

 

“How do you know when it’s time to let go of something?” Mal asks, ignoring the girl’s smart assed response.

 

“What makes you think I know the answer to that?” Uma quirks an eyebrow. She has to admit, she’s very taken aback by the young fae’s gloomy mood, as far as she’s heard, almost any girl in Auradon would give anything to be in the purple-haired girl’s shoes.

 

“I figured you would, given that you see to have let go of your hatred towards me.” Mal responds truthfully. 

 

“What makes you assume I’ve let go of that hatred?” the young sea witch scoffs. “For all you know, I could be really good at masking my emotions.”

 

The green-eyed girl shakes her head and smiles slightly. “You don’t hate me Uma-”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because when I look into your eyes, I don’t see any of that resentment anymore.” Mal says as she shifts her eyes towards the girl next to her. Something about that girl is calling for her. 

 

“Wow. You really are Ben’s ideal girlfriend.” Uma was astonished at how alike they both sounded. “He really picked the perfect princess.”

 

“Stop saying that!” Mal snaps again.

 

“Stop saying what, Mal?” Uma questions, evidently not understanding how or why that word bothered the green-eyed girl so much.

 

“Because I’m nowhere near perfect nor do I want to be!” she exclaims as she gently allows for her head to crash into the wall. “I just want this all to end.”

 

“Then end it!” The brown-eyed girl shouts back.

 

“Do you even know what I’m talking about?” 

 

“Not really.” Uma admits with a shrug. “But I do know you Mal, remember back when you stood up to Maleficent in order to protect the people here? That was something that I grew to become envious of, your bravery. If you were willing to stand up against your own mother, in order to get what you want, then what’s stopping you from standing up against whatever you’re going through right now, to get what you want?”

 

Mal allows for Uma’s words to sink in. She’s never really appreciated how great at comforting the girl was, back when they were little, Uma was always someone who Mal sought comfort in. She always wanted to be near the girl, especially after a long day of her mother trying to pressure her into being someone who she wasn’t.

 

After thinking through it, Mal knew what she needed to do in order to get what she wanted: her life back. 

 

“Were you always this good at giving advice?” she questions, with genuine smile creeping up on her face.

Uma was a bit startled by the response, it wasn't everyday that she got this type of a reaction from Mal. Back in the isle, Uma would've probably given up everything to get this type of approval from her. But now, it was weird. There was a warm feeling that she felt because of her response.

 

“You can thank me by helping me not get an F in this class.” Uma replies as she stands up, hoping to get rid of the weird feeling inside of her. 

 

Mal’s smile widens as she stands up, which only causes for the warm feeling inside of Uma to grow at the sight of the girl’s smile. She really was going crazy.

 

\-----------

 

By day three, Mal had improved by a lot. And Uma had noticed. She no longer seemed distracted, sure she still wasn’t really good enough and it still wasn’t difficult for Uma to get the upper hand, but at least she wasn’t getting her sword thrown out of her hand.

 

“As much as I’d hate to say it, you've actually improved.” Uma tells her, once they’ve finished practicing. “Seems like we actually have a chance of getting a D instead of an F.”

 

“We still have two more days,” Mal responds as she removed her helmet from her face. “I'm betting I could get us up to a C.” She feels a genuine smile forming on her face, as a matter of fact, she's noticed that she's been doing that a lot more now.

 

Uma noticed too and once again, that weird feeling inside of her, returned. “Why do you keep doing that?” She blurts out. The sea witch has never one to hold back her bluntness.

 

“Do what?” Mal asks, giving her a puzzled expression.

 

“Why do you keep smiling at me like that?” The braided haired girl questions. “You haven't smiled at me like that since we were kids.”  _ In other words, ‘since we were friends’. _

 

The purple haired girl shrugs, she hadn’t really noticed that she had started smiling at her in an odd way. “It's just a smile, Uma.”

 

“You don't call me  _ Shrimpy  _ anymore either.” She points out.

 

“Do  _ you  _ want me to still call you  _ Shrimpy?”  _ Mal challenges, raising an eyebrow up in suspicion.

 

“I'll rip your brains out if you even think about doing so.”

 

“Then why are you complaining?”

 

“I'm not.” Uma quickly protests. “You just seem different.” Her eyes stick to the girl in front of her like glue. It was as if she was in some sort of trance. 

 

“A good different or a bad different?” The Young fae wonders out loud.

 

“A good different.”

 

Mal sees the way the girl was looking at her,  it wasn't an ugly look it was a look full of something that she could not describe with words.

 

She watched as a smile appeared on Uma’s face, that was definitely a rare sight back on the Isle. The only people that she would ever share that smile with was with her pirate crew.

 

This time, it was Mal who was left with an odd, warm feeling inside of her.

 

\-----------

 

On day four, whatever improvements Mal had made during the previous day, were gone. That or she wasn't able to completely concentrate.

 

“Focus Mal!” Uma exclaims tiredly, once she took the purple-haired girl out  _ again.  _

 

“I am focusing!” The young witch snapped back. She clearly wasn't in the mood.

 

“If you were focused then you wouldn't be so terrible at this!” The sea witch tells her. “What happened, you were a lot better yesterday?”

 

Mal lets out a tired sigh, “I just have a lot on my mind.” 

 

“Well, when we’re fencing tomorrow in front of Coach Jennifer, the only thing that should be on your mind is getting a passing grade.”

 

“Ben and I broke up.” Mal admits, not really caring that Uma hadn't asked what was wrong. She just needed to tell someone who wouldn't cause a big commotion over it.

 

“Oh?” Uma wasn't sure how to react to that. This was a bad thing, right? People show compassion for other people when a bad thing happens, right? “I'm sorry.”

 

“I realized that being with him and being this  _ Lady of the Court  _ is not what I want to do or who I want to be.” Yes, Mal was heartbroken over the fact that she had to let go of someone she cared so much about, but at the same time she was feeling a weight of pressure being lifted from her.

 

Maybe that's what confused her, she wasn't sure if she had made the right choice.

 

“The problem is, now I don't know what to do or who to be.” She continues as she sits down on the empty bleachers. “What now?”

 

Uma hesitates, but eventually copies her actions. She sits down right besides her, close enough for their shoulders to almost touch. “Now, you be you.” 

 

Their eyes lock and Mal lets out hopeless sigh, “I don't know who I am though.”

 

“Figure it out then.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, why don't you start by doing something that you really want to do.” Uma says as she brought a hand up to her chin. “What do they call it here?  _ Following your heart _ , I think?”

 

“Following my heart.” Mal echos. “How do I do that?”

 

The young sea witch shrugs in response, “Just do what your heart tells you to do I guess.”

 

“Seems a lot easier said than done.”

 

“You wouldn't know unless you gave it a try.”

 

She's unsure what prompts her next move, but Mal finds herself grabbing Uma’s hand, taking both girls by surprise at that action. “Thank you.” She says sincerely. 

 

Mal was still unsure what it was that her heart wanted, but one thing she was sure of is how rapidly her heart started pounding due to the feeling of Uma’s hand in her own. 

 

She liked that.

 

As for Uma, the action only caused for that warm feeling to return, and she still wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

 

“Well, you can thank me by putting more effort into our practice.” She replies as she pulled her hand away, and stands up. “We only have one more day.”

 

\-----------

 

Day 5 came, also known as Friday, the day that they had to present to Coach Jennifer their performance in fencing.

 

In a way, Mal was grateful that this whole fencing thing was nearly over, but at the same time, she was disappointed at the thought that so would her time with Uma.

 

She wasn't as bad as she remembered.

 

Maybe that's why she found herself unable to celebrate the fact that they had scored a B minus on their performance.

 

They passed. She should feel relieved, but she wasn't.

 

At the end of class, everyone rushed to the locker rooms to change for their next class, while Mal just remained sitting in the empty gym.

 

She was in no rush anyways, she had lunch next.

 

“For someone who just passed their exam, you don't seem too happy.” She heard Uma’s voice approach her. 

 

Mal looks up, she doesn't say anything though. She wasn't sure if she could describe what she was feeling at the moment.

 

“You still trying to figure out what your heart wants?” Uma questions, not really expecting an answer. “Things like that take time Mal, you can't really force it to happen.”

 

“Fencing with you, really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” The young fae suddenly blurts out.

 

“Well you were bad for the majority of the time, but since we did pass, I guess it's okay for me to say the feeling’s mutual.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Now that we’re no longer forced to be each other's company, do we just go back to ignoring each other?” Mal asks, the uncertainty was clear within her voice.

 

Uma scoffs in response, “Is that what you want?” She took the girl’s words to offense. After everything that had happened this past week, was she really going to turn her back on her  _ again?  _

 

“I don't think I do.” She shakes her head.

 

“It's a yes or no question.”

 

Mal blinks. She knows the answer to the question, but a part of her was too prideful to admit it out loud. The other part of her though, new that she would lose whatever it was between them if she refused to say it out loud though.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, I don’t want that to happen.” she says.

 

Uma sighs, feeling a bit relieved at the purple haired girl’s answer. “Well, what do you want then?”

 

“I don’t know.” Mal admits with a shurg, her eyes lingering on the girl in front of her. “But what I do know, is that I think I want to start over.” In other words, she thinks that she wants to try again with her.

 

“You do?” Uma questions, completely taken by surprise by what she had said.

 

A small smile begins to form on the girl’s face, “Yeah.” she responds, feeling content with her decision. “I do.”

 

Somehow,  her response was enough for Uma to return that smile. Maybe, this could actually work. 

  
  
  



	3. Hero and Thief

It was happening yet again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but rather a more terrifying and tiring one. 

Carlos De Vil had found himself being chased around the dark streets of the Isle once again, by none other than Harry Hook, with some of the Wharf Rats following close behind.

He was running as fast as his scrawny legs could, but he was quickly growing tired and dehydrated.

He could hear the boys behind him imitating the bark of a dog. They were mocking him. It was no secret that the young boy was afraid of those mutts, and they were barking as a way to distract him and get him to slow down.

Well- it was working.

Carlos soon found himself unable to think straight as he dashed through the streets, his heart was pounding hard against his chest. 

Dogs.

They were coming for him. 

It wasn't real. He knew that there were no dogs on the Isle, however he couldn't help shake the feeling that those vicious creatures that his mother had so vividly described, were chasing him; ready to rip his skin apart and tear him to shreds.

He quickly shakes his head as a way to get himself to focus. He had to keep running, this time he had really messed up. There's no way Harry Hook would let him get away after what he had just done.

So he kept running, he was so close to his mother’s clothing shop. He could make it!

His pace may have been slowing down, but he didn't stop. He was almost there. With every second that passed, the building grew bigger and bigger until finally he had managed to push through the front door and quickly locked it.

Carlos pressed his back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. 

That was close. Too close.

Who knows what would have happened had he not escaped the young, vicious kids.

Of course, he should've known better than to count his blessings just yet.

Because suddenly, he felt the door being kicked open, as he was roughly pushed to the floor due to that. His face came in contact with the cold floor, before he looked up to see a smirking pirate hovering over him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” The young Hook boy taunts. “Did ya really think that this wooden door was going to protect ya from getting punished for what you've done?”

Carlos felt as all of the color drained from his face as Harry brought his hooked hand closer. “I-I’m s-s-sorry” he stammers. “I-I'll never do it again, I promise!”

“Oh don't worry laddie,” a maniacal smile appeared on Harry’s face as he spoke. “We’ll make sure that you keep that promise.”

Just as Harry was about to lunge a punch at the young boy, the sound of shattering glass halts him.

Everyone's eyes follow the direction of the sound, it didn't take them long to realize that they weren't alone.

“Well, well, well!” The pirate boy says as he roughly pushed Carlos onto the floor, before standing up and walking towards the intruder. “If it isn't the Isle’s favorite thief.” 

“Hook.” Carlos looks up and sees a familiar boy standing just a few meters away. “Always a pleasure running into you.” He could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Harry laughs in response which causes for the Wharf Rats to laugh along as well. “The feelings mutual mate. Although I am a bit surprised to see you here, didn't take ya to be the type of person who’s into furry clothing?”

“I guess that just shows that you don't really know me so well, mate.” The boy with long hair says with a shrug.

“You're right Jay, I don't know you too well nor do I care enough too, honestly.” Harry replies before grabbing Carlos by the shirt and forcing him up. “As a matter of fact, why don't we all just go back to worrying about our own business, aye?”

Jay. That's where Carlos recognized him from. He had always seen the boy hanging around with the most problematic kid in his grade, Mal.

Jay eyes Carlos before looking back at Harry, “Didn't take you as the type to beat up people who were half your size?” 

“You're right, I don't. But this little mutt deserves it!”

Carlos’ eyes widen with fear, “P-Please I'm sorry!” The young boy pleads, evidently frightened. “I'll never do it again!”

“Yeah, you bet you won't.” Harry snarls at the smaller boy. “After I’m done with you, you'll think twice about ever thinking about stealing from Uma ever again!”

Carlos shakes his head quickly, “I'm sorry I-I was just so hungry!” The boy continues to apologize. It's true, he didn't mean to steal anything, but it had been days since he's eaten and his mother showed no intentions of finding her son food any time soon, so the young boy had taken matters into his own hands and snatched a tray from Ursula’s Fish & Chips, and ran out. “I swear I won't ever steal from Uma again!”

“Oh trust me laddie, we’ll make sure you keep that promise.” Harry says as he pushed the smaller boy back down onto the floor. He was preparing to take a swing at the boy again, when a strong hand catches his fist before it can even hit the boy.

“Knock it off Hook.” Jay scowls. “You heard the kid, he's sorry, just let it go.”

Harry bursts out laughing once more, “Go back to stealing Cruella’s fake fur clothing, thief and let us be.” He tells him as he forcefully removes his fist from Jafar’s son’s grip.

“I said knock it off!” Jay raised his voice a bit, he didn't like to repeat himself. Just as much as he didn't like to see weaklings get hurt. Especially not when they were just looking for a way to survive.

“Oh?” Harry taunts with a smirk. “Who's gonna stop me, mate? If you couldn't tell, you and this weasel are outnumbered. We could take you both down easily.”

“In case you couldn't tell, you’re no longer on your turf pirate. This is Mal’s, so unless if you want to start something with the ruler of the Isle, then I'd suggest you leave. Now.”

“Right.” The young pirate couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Well, what a shame that witch isn't here to save either of you. Even if she was, we could take her down too, right boys?”

The kids behind him didn't say anything and just gave each other worried glances. Harry had to clear his throat to get some sort of reaction out of the boys. 

“I don't think Maleficent would appreciate the fact that a dirty pirate and dirty wharf rats are out here messing with her daughter.”

At the mention of the evil sorceress’ name, the boys back down. Everyone on the Isle feared Maleficent, including Captain Hook. He and the witch didn't have good history here on the Isle, and Harry knew that his father would kill him if he were to get him into even more trouble with the evil fae.

Harry’s jaw clenched as he glared down at the taller boy, before looking down to glare at Carlos, “You’re fur loving friend won't be around to save you next time, if I catch you anywhere near Uma’s shop again.” He growls before turning around and harshly kicking the door open.

Carlos just stared a head, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, in shock.

They left him alone? Just like that? Alive and unwounded? 

“You really should learn how to fend for yourself, you know.” Jay then spoke up, causing for the boy on the floor to turn his attention towards him. “You heard the pirate, I most likely won't be around next time-”

“You saved my life.” Carlos breathes out, cutting off whatever the taller boy was going to say. He was feeling nothing but gratitude and respect for him. “T-Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Jay asks, not really seeing why Cruella’s son was making such a big deal out of this. 

“Y-You saved me- you didn't have to, but you did.” Carlos explains, still feeling a bit shaken due to the previous events. “That's why I'm thanking you, for your heroic act-”

“Woah! Woah!” The taller boy interjects, not really feeling too comfortable with the boy’s choice of words. “Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I didn't do this entirely for you. Harry was just being an ass as per usual, and I just couldn't bare to see him for another second.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow up wearily, “Is it that hard to say you're welcome?” He asks out loud, feeling genuinely curious as to why he was denying that he had saved him.

“I'm a thief, not a hero.”

“Well, I guess it appears like this thief just saved my life.” he replies giving Jafar’s son a warm smile. “Thank you.”

Jay just rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything else regarding that topic. “Are you planning on staying on the floor, or are you going to get up?” 

Within a few seconds, the young boy is back on his feet, managing to dust himself off in the process.

It hadn't completely occurred to Carlos that the boy in front of him was in his mother’s shop, during closed hours.

His eyes narrowed once the realization hit him. He looks towards the taller boy and gives him a startled look.

“That's not yours, you know.” 

Jay simply shrugs in response, “I don't see no name on it, seems like it's free to claim.” He says as he shoved some of Cruella’s jewelry into his sack.

Carlos didn't know how to react- he wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop the boy from stealing his mother’s property either.

The boy had just saved his life after all, a part of him was actually considering letting him go. Not that he was planning on trying to stop him in the first place.

“So you're just going to take it?”

“Well, I didn't just call myself a thief for no reason.” The boy with long hair said as he walked towards the boy, stopping right in front of him. “You're not gonna do anything to stop me, right?”

Carlos felt his face growing hot in embarrassment, was he expecting him to do something about it?

“I-I don't think I'm supposed to let you take that.” He stammers. 

What was wrong with him? He was hardly ever like this with anyone else, with the exception of those that he feared. But wasn't afraid of Jay- not after he had saved his life today.

He watched as the boy gave him a playful sneer, “Then I guess that'll just give you a reason to see me again.” He tells him as he slowly pushed past him.

“What?” 

“If you want it back, then you'll just have to come find me.” 

Carlos couldn't hide the shock from his face, “Find you?” He wonders out loud.

Jay turned to look at him one last time, “Yeah-” he responds, looking rather amused. “Maybe I could teach you how to fight off the pirate next time.”

With that being said, he made his way out the door, leaving Carlos behind to feel an unusual happiness washing over him.

Yes, he was a bit confused about what had just happened, but he couldn't deny the glee that he was feeling after this encounter.

For once, he was actually looking forward for tomorrow to come.

And that, was a very rare thing to feel here on the Isle.


End file.
